Wolves of Midnight
by anime0dude
Summary: ok this is a story my friend wrote worning spelling sucks and so dose the story line and the grammer it is about a girl who ... well u got to find out on you one


Wolves Of Midnight

By Melissa

Chapter 1

A strange day

I walked to my fourth, last, and worst period of the day it was gym. I have never been good at sports I usually fail miserably at them, but the things involving the mind I excel in. My few friends at school call me the "Silent Artist" witch is the worst nickname I know of, but it does describe me.

We were running when the bell rang. It rung three times, by the third ring I was on my second lap.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been half an hour since the bell rang when suddenly I felt my heart beat quicken, it was skipping a beat or two, my eyes widened in the shock. A red blur moved towards me, then it slowed. I ran faster. It registered in my mind when it stopped, my pursuer was a wolf. A pair of lavender eyes stared at me while its pure white teeth gleamed in the light of the room. My breath quickened but I couldn't run any faster instead I slowed down, when I did the wolf turned into a blur once again. The next thing I knew the gleaming white teeth of the wolf were digging into my leg causing a sharp pain. As I ran the pain spread through my body like a virus until finally my vision began to blur, the room that lay before me started to become covered in a relentless sheet of darkness. My last glimpse of light was of my sister's happy face and the wolves' dark lavender eyes. Then the darkness consumed me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I fell deeper and deeper in the black abyss, until finally a soft voice called my name "Hanna, Hanna!" The sweet voice cried over and over again gradually pulling me out of the dark sea that I had been trapped in. it seemed like a decade since light had filled my eyes. when I opened my eyes I was greeted by a pair of dark lavender eyes looking back at me innocently. I flinched my last moments before I blacked out flooded back to me. the nagging pain, and my sisters happy face turning into a distressed mess in the darkness.

The eyes disappeared form the room, I looked around trying to find the wolf who those eyes belonged to but failed. Then I noticed I was alone in a brown room laying on a green couch. As I lay there I heard voices outside the door. Silently I got up and opened the dull brown door and walked into a highly decorated room with many desks and the people I heard talking.

I stood by what looked like the front desk waiting for my turn to talk, when the nurse spotted me and scurried toward me and the desk that I leaned against. "Hanna are you alright? You should be resting." she said in motherly tone. I looked around the room searching for the simple circle that told the time, but my search bore no fruit. "What are you looking for Hanna?" the nurse asked curiously. "I'm looking for a clock. Were is one?" I asked. She gave me a strange look and pushed me towards a clock as soon as I see its face I regretted it. Staring at me was two very familiar lavender eyes that disappeared a second after I saw them.

Then I recognized my sister angel "Hey angel over here!" I yelled to her. I turned back to the clock and saw that the time was 2:30, school had ended and I had been passed out for an hour witch seemed as if it was a decade. I grabbed my bag out of my locker as angel stood next to me, looking at my hands she quietly asked "Are you alright Hanna?" "Yeah why, were you worried about me?" I asked interested. "N-no not really, well maybe a little, see you at home." she said running quicker than normal humans should be able to run. I was stunned and stood there for a moment then picked up my bag again and ran after my run away sister.

I searched all of her favorite hiding places and didn't find her. Then I decided she wasn't worth it when I could always catch her at home. I walked home slowly thinking about the strange event that happened today. Little did I know this would be the most important day in my life, but all I could think about was how the wolf came out of no were, the nagging pain, and the dark sea that came with them.


End file.
